Breaking Brain
by gdbt
Summary: Arthur meet Breaking Bad


For Alan Powers, known to his friends as "Brain", high school did not prove to be much of a challenge. He had been widely regarded as the top student during his tenure at Lakewood Elementary School, winning the science fair almost every single year. Brain's scientific prowess came as a surprise to his parents. His father, Lester Powers, barely finished two years of community college. He had worked as a maintenance man until he pulled together his savings and a small inheritance to open an ice cream parlor. His mother, Stefanie Powers, did not attend college and was a homemaker until the ice cream parlor was opened.

Brain knew he was smarter than the other kids. Even with his intelligence, Brain carried himself humbly enough to make friends easily. In particular he was close friends with two classmates named Arthur and Buster. Outside of school Brain worked at his parents' ice cream parlor. One of his real passions was electronics. Nearly every dollar he earned from working went towards the construction of a robot to compete on the show "Battle Bots".

The bad economy hit the ice parlor business hard. Brain still worked at the ice cream parlor, but to help his parents out he agreed to work for free. He still wanted to compete on Battle Bots so he had to devise a new way to get money. At first he tried doing yardwork for neighbors, but found the competition stiff. After Ramon Molina had moved to Elwood City, with his wife and two young children, Alberto and Vicita, he told his family back home what a nice area it was. Pretty soon word had gotten around and Hispanics worldwide began heading to Elwood City. With Hispanic immigrants dominating the yard work business, Brain decided to try tutoring. The bad economy had its impact there too as Brain found himself competing with older, more experienced people including laid off teachers. He was at his wits end when Binky mentioned he had a way for Brain to earn money.

* * *

"Oh man, I need to come up with $1000 to finish my battle bot," Brain stated. "I burned out an actuator and the saw blade motor controller in testing. By the time I get the money,the parts I need will probably be out of stock on Digikey".

"That's too bad, Brain. I wish I could help you, but my pet business isn't doing too well either. My mom's working long hours at her knew job and we're just getting by," stated his friend Arthur.

"I can't help but overhearing," interjected Binky. "I may have a way for you to earn some money."

"Save it, Binky. I don't want to get into any trouble," Brain replied.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I think we could help each other. If you change your mind you know where to find me," Binky stated.

* * *

Brain shrugged off Binky's offer at first. Brain had known Binky since there days at Lakewood Elementary. Back then Binky was regarded as somewhat of a bully, but maintained somewhat of a softer side through playing his clarinet and doing ballet. That softer side gradually eroded over the years due to his association with the Tough Customers. The Tough Customers began as a group of friends at Lakewood Elementary comprising Binky, Rattles Ciccone, Molly MacDonald, Slink Dillard and a few other associates. In the early days, the Tough Customers simply bullied other students for their own amusement. As the years progressed they progressed to acts as serious as vandalism, armed robbery, theft and even racketering. Binky himself had been in juvenile detention of five separate occasions. Once the leader of the tough customers, Binky had given way to the leadership of the calculating Rattles and became the gang's brutish enforcer.

"Maybe I could at least go see what Binky had in mind," Brain thought to himself. "I can always walk away if it's something illegal." With that Brain walked around to the back side of the gymnasium where the Tough Customers were known to hang out.

"Brain! Glad you came over," Binky exclaimed.

"Is this the guy?" Rattles asked Binky.

"Yeah," Binky replied.

"Word is you're quite the chemistry whiz," Rattles stated looking at Binky.

"I know my way around the lab," Brain replied.

"Do you know what this is?" Rattles asked pulling a small baggie out of his jacket pocket.

"Rock candy?" Brain asked.

"Rock candy? Are you serious? You've never heard of ice?" Molly asked.

"Ice?" Brain replied still dumbfounded.

"You know crank, glass, nazi dope, gack, jib, fizz wizz, rumdumb, crystal meth," Rattles stated with a laugh.

"Oh. Crystal meth I know," Brain said.

"Basically,the dude we had cooking for us got busted and shipped to military school," Rattles stated. "We need someone to take over. Do you think you could make meth?"

"I've never done it myself, but from what I understand the most common production method is a reduction of ephedrine or pseudoephedrine from over the counter cough medicine," a cocky Brain declared.

"So are you going to work with us?" Rattles asked.

"I don't want to end up in juvie," replied Brain.

"Relax! We got a place where you wouldn't be disturbed at all. Don't you need money? With us you could earn $500 per load" Rattles stated.

Brain was surprised at the amount of money he could earn. He knew there was a lot of risk in cooking meth, but he really wanted to finish his Battle Bot in time for the competition. Maybe he do a few runs and then stop.

"Okay, I'm in. Just a few loads then I'm out. It's too much risk for me to cook much after that" Brain stated.

"Great! Glad to have you you on board. Just let Binky know what you need and we'll get started whenever your ready," Rattles replied.

* * *

"Okay, Binky I got the list," Brain stated as Binky walked into class.

"Quiet! Don't talk about anything here. Meet me after school behind the gymnasium," Binky replied.

Brain couldn't believe how stupid he was. Of course you shouldn't talk with a known delinquent about drug manufacturing during school hours. He was lucky no one saw him.

When school was finally over Brain went over behind the gym as Binky had instructed him. Binky was there waiting for him.

"You may be smart Brain, but you have a lot to learn about crime," Binky declared.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll be more careful from now on," Brain replied.

Brain gave his shopping list to Binky.

"Sheesh, do you really need all this stuff? What the hell is an Erlenmeyer flask?" Binky asked.

"Look, Binky. I don't know how you have been doing things, but this is what I need to make a quality product. It's bad enough that I'm doing this, but I am not going to put out something that's going to get someone killed," Brain answered back.

"Fine, Brain. Your product better be the bomb then," Binky replied.

* * *

One week later Brain was alone in the school bathroom, when Binky entered.

"I got all your stuff," Binky stated. "Meet me behind the gymnasium after school on Friday."

When Friday came, Brain met Binky as requested. Binky led him to a remote location.

"What is the place," Brain asked.

"It's called Arsubia," Binky replied.

"Huh," Brain responded.

"Me, Arthur and Sue Ellen found this place back when we were at Lakewood. Almost no one knows how to get here, which makes it the perfect place to cook," said Binky.

"Well we should get started," said Brain. "I see you've got the distilled water I wanted. Where are the safety goggles and gloves?"

"Over here," replied Binky.

"Take a set for yourself," said Brain.

"I don't need those," replied Binky.

"Look Binky, this is my lab. You do what I say," demanded Brain.

"Fine!" replied Binky.

With all their safety equipment Brain and Binky proceeded to manufacture and package their load over the course of a few hours.

"Done!" said Brain.

"We'll have your money once our dealers sell the merchandise. Should be a few days if the product is good," stated Binky.

* * *

Exactly two days after finishing the production Binky came up to Brain. He told Brain to meet him at the park in an hour.

When Brain got to the park he saw Binky and Rattles waiting for him next to a picnic table.

"Your trial run worked out pretty well," Rattles stated. "Your ice is da bomb."

"I did the best I could considering the circumstances. There's so much crap in that cough medicine that there's no way I could extract all of it out of there," replied Brain.

Rattles reached into a brown paper bag and handed Brain a huge wad of cash.

"I only wish there was some way we could increase production," Rattles stated. "On the street they're calling your meth diamond because it's so flawless. A VIP got taste of your stuff and wanted to distribute wholesale. If only we could get enough cough medicine."

The wad of cash now in Brain's jacket pocket had an immediate effect. He had to have more.

Brain: "Rattles, there are other ways to make meth besides cough medicine. I bet there are some ingredients out there that are easier to get in bulk. Let me do some research and I'll get back to you."

* * *

When Brain got back home he immediately delved into his chemistry textbooks. After hours of racking his brain he was far from a solution. Then it occurred to him. Elwood City was home to a fertilizer plant. If he could get his hands on some phenylacetone and methylamine, a reductive amination of the methylamine in the presence of a suitable catalyst should do the trick.

Brain pulled out his cell phone and called Binky.

"Hey, Binky I have a way to take our venture to the next level. With a couple of barrels of chemicals from the fertilizer factory we can make enough product to last a month," Brain stated. "Let Rattles know I want to meet tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll set it up," replied Binky.

* * *

The next day Brain met with Binky and Rattles.

"So, you know how to make the product in bulk," replied Rattles.

"Yeah, I do. Only thing is want 50% of whatever you get from the wholesaler," Brain answered.

"50% is high, but the guy is going to pay $250 per pound so I guess I can handle that. Only thing is we don't have the resources to get the chemicals. The guy does and he wants to meet you before we get set up," Rattles explained.

"As long as it's in a private setting, I'll meet him," Brain replied.

"I'll have Binky leave a note in your locker with a time and place," Rattles declared.

* * *

A few days later Brain did find a note in his locker. It said, "Go to the Chicken Lickin' on Friday at 12 p.m. Order a five piece meal with extra spicy cajun seasoning."

Brain went to the Chicken Lickin' as instructed. He ordered his meal and sat down. He was expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Growing impatient he hold almost finished his meal when someone approached him.

"Would you like to see how a Chicken Lickin' works," the man asked.

"Okay," Brain replied.

The man led Brain into the kitchen of the restaurant. They walked into the walk-in freezer. On one end of the there was another door.

"This is your stop," the man said pointing to the door.

Brain opened the door and walked in. Inside was Beauregard Poulet, owner of Chicken Lickin'

* * *

"Good afternoon, Alan," Poulet said with his distinct Southern accent.

"How did you know my name," Brain asked.

"Well I make it a point to learn about anyone I invest money in and I plan to invest a lot of money in you Alan," Poulet replied.

Alan looked at Poulet. To the outside world this man operated the most successful fried chicken restaurant outside of KFC, yet he was all a drug kingpin. It made sense to Brain. The restaurant business and the drug business are both ruthless.

"If you can get the chemicals, I can make the meth," Brain replied.

"Your partner Rattles' price of $500 per pound is steep, but the quality is so good I jumped at the deal," Poulet stated.

"The quality will be even better with the new process," Brain declared with a sense of pride.

Then it occurred to Brain that Poulet had said he was paying Rattles $500 per pound, when Rattles told him he was only getting $250. Rattles was trying to cheat him! What did he even need Rattles for? Binky helped him with the production. Rattles had provided materials for the first load, but now Poulet would be doing that.

"The quality is so good that Rattles also has a deal in Crown City," Brain added.

A slight smirk came across Brain's face. He knew Rattles had no deal in Crown City, yet even the possibility of him having one sealed his fate.

"Interesting....I was not aware Rattles had a deal in Crown City," Poulet replied. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Alan. I hope to get started soon."

* * *

The next day at school Brain noticed the Tough Customers congregating in their usual spot. Rattles was absent.

Brain walked over.

"Rattles is missing," said Binky.

With an ice-cold stare on his face, Brain looked the Tough Customers straight in the eyes and said, "I'm in charge now."


End file.
